1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intercom systems and more specifically to an internal telephone intercom system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many intercom systems which are associated with telephones. However, these generally require separate wiring and complex circuitry, including alternating current power sources. For home use, such intercom systems are inconvenient because of the special wiring requirement. Within homes, to distribute special wirings around various rooms is complex, time consumming and very costly.
Furthermore, with intercom systems in business environments, specific persons are generally associated with certain fixed locations. Accordingly, at a business location, when calling someone over an intercom, the caller would automatically call the designated station where that person is expected to be found. However, in homes and small business environments, people are not as likely to be in any specific designated area. Accordingly, when using the intercom system, it is desirable to have the intercom associated with a plurality of different locations where the person may be found.
Also, within the prior art, most multiplexed intercom systems require that once the paged person is reached, the paged person must then have hands-on operation of a telephone set in order to relay a return message. This is time consumming and inconvenient to both the caller and the called.